HURTS TO BE IN LOVE
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: This is my first story in English to celebrate my second anniversary being on this site! Donatello expresses his feelings about being in love, his pain and his love for April O'Neil ...Thanks for your help, Rose Black Dragon!


_**¡Hello fellow readers of FFNet ! My penname is MikeMastersZ and this is the first time I decided to publish a story in English in my two years of being present at this wonderful site.**_

_**My mother tongue is Spanish and the truth is that my English is very basic, but with the help of my English books, dictionary and of my dear talented friend Rose Black Dragon (You know her) I could write this fic. (Rose's note: She is being too kind XD)**_

_**I dedicate this story to a friend of mine named Alice, who is American and a Donatello fan, she loves him madly.**_

_**My friend, this fic is all for you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles, they belong to Nickelodeon (Murderers, haha!)Why I never thought about something like that?**_

_**Warning: This story takes place in the chapter titled: "Wedding Bells and Bytes." From: Back To the Sewers.**_

_**Let the show begin!**_

_**This is a song fic, and the song is: "It hurts to be in love" by Ginno Vanelli.**_

**"She..."**

And with the power vested in me by the Earth! - The "robotic priest" says, while Casey Jones slides the wedding ring on April O'Neil's finger. - I pronounce you men and wife!

"**There she is…"**

Mr. Jones ... - Professor Honeycutt tells the groom. - You may kiss the bride!

**"Giving him her heart."**

Casey, without hesitation, tenderly kisses his wife.

**"And her life."** - The young couple breaks the kiss before the applause of the attendees to the wedding.

"**To Casey Jones ... the man who stole from me my first love... April O'Neil."** - The tears were running down from Donatello's cheeks, while the rest of the people were celebrating the happiness of the new family. -**"She should have been mine ..."** - He wipes his tears with a hanky. **"Just mine."**

**"There he is…"**

¡Congratulations! - Leonardo and Raphael approached the happy couple. The friends greet each other with joy. Casey and his beautiful wife, received with gratitude and affection all of the compliments from their turtles friends... but Donatello hasn't move an inch... watching them with eyes full of pain, hiding his sadness.

**"Hiding his pain..."**

Splinter and Leatherhead, join the affectionate greeting. The old sensei invites his son Donatello to join the greetings. Without much encouragement, the genius turtle approaches to the happy couple... faking a smile.

"**Showing a joy, he really doesn't feel..."**

¡A... April! ... Casey! - Donatello gets close with open arms. – ¡C-congratulations!

Thank you, Donnie! - The genius embraces Jones. Casey pats the genius' back. Donnie closes his eyes.

I wish… - Donnie smiles, choking back tears – I wish you both great happiness in your new life together. - April grabs Donatello's hands holding them tightly in hers.

**"Wishing happiness… he doesn't mean."**

We will be, thanks my dear friend! – Those beautiful green eyes fill with tears. Donatello contemplates her for a few minutes and left. More friends arrive to greet the happy couple and Donatello is headed for the living room ... at a slow pace.

**"My poor brother... so full of pain, so sad..."** – Michelangelo beholds his brother glancing how he is leaving. - **"He feels so alone."**

**"God, how I wish I could comfort him." **- Mikey feels a huge emptiness in his chest. - **"How I wish I could ease his pain."**

**"How I wish I couldn't feel this pain."** - April kisses Casey- **"How I wish I could tell that I love her."** - Mikey is getting closer to his brother - **"How I wish I could hate her… But I could never do that, ever."**- Mikey hugs his brother and smiles at him sadly.

**"God, how it hurts to be in love."**

**Meanwhile, in the dance hall, Casey dances with his wife in the step with the slow, romantic music, Donatello sits besides his brothers. The ninja in purple has a drink, without taking his eyes off of the happy couple. His older brothers are chatting lively.**

**His younger brother is there, grabbing his hands trying to offer him his strength. He smiles at him but he sets himself free from Mikey's grip.**

**Donatello roses from his chair, sighs and heads the outside. Michelangelo doesn't even try the piece of cake he has on the table and follows his older brother. It's night already... the sky in the night is beautiful, revealing a starry landscape.**

**Donatello sits on the cool grass... away from the others and he begins to mourn. The young turtle sheds tears of pain. He is devastated and cries over his lost love, his crush, the woman who has delivered herself into Casey Jones' arms.**

God... – He looks at the stars – It really hurts to be in love!… - He sobs. - Why I didn't tell her? - His closes his eyes. – Why I didn't do it when I had the chance to tell her?... I didn't do it! Why I couldn't do it? Why do I have to hide my feelings for her? - Is regrettable. - Why I let her go?

"Why do you love her?" - Donatello turns at hearing Michelangelo's voice.., His baby brother looks at him sadly. - You did the right thing... - Donatello rises from the ground - She loves Casey Jones, bro...

No, Mikey ... April should have been mine ... – He replies. - And like a real fool I let her go... - His baby brother is very surprised. - I ... I had an unique opportunity to have her into my arms... – he looks at his hands - but I lost it...

Donnie... - Mikey grabs his elder brother hands - What do you mean?

Michelangelo... – Donatelo bows his head - April loved me... - Mikey opens his eyes.

¿Really? – Mikey loosens his grip on his brother's hands before such revelation.

Yes ... she was in love with me ... April I told me she loved me... but I... – He covers his face with one hand – I rejected her... I told her... I didn't feel the same for her!... - Mikey is speechless - I told her I only loved her as a friend...

Why did you do that? – His baby brother asks angrily - Donatello! - His baby brother looks at him with pity - If April loved you... Then why you did that?

I couldn't offer her anything, little brother ... – He sadly smiles - She's a human and I'm a mutant ... An abnormal being ... – He looks at the sky – She couldn't have a future with me, Mikey... – He cries.

¡Oh, brother! - Mikey doesn't hold the desire to mourn and hugs his brother.

I know I did the right thing! – He claims sobbing on his baby bro's shoulder- ¡But it stills hurts! It hurts! - Michelangelo comforts his brother. The genius vents his heart's pain, wrapped by the arms of his little brother.

**Without realizing, both brothers are observed by April O 'Neil. She covers his mouth with both hands, crying after hearing Donatello's confession.**

Donatello... – she murmurs - Why you didn't you tell me? Did you love me too? – She runs away with tears on her face- Why did you hide it from me? – She walks towards the farm - I loved too and you knew it... – She glances the turtle for the last time- I just wanted a future alongside you ... Donnie...

**Upon returning home, Donatello goes to his room and lies down on his bed. The young genius meditates about everything that has happened on that day. The love of his life now belonged to Casey, the best friend of his brother. His pain due the lost of his true love is too much for him.**

**Donatello tried to sleep, but he couldn't. The memories of those moments he had shared with April, were appearing over and over inside his head... and more pain was gathering inside his young heart. He turns his head and he can see a photograph of April on his desk...**

April... - He holds the picture in his hands - I love you so much... – He places the photo against his chest. - April ... I have loved you since the first time I saw you ... Since the day my brothers and I met you ... Since the first time you saw us... and when you fainted in mu baby brother's arms, Michelangelo... – He closes his eyes.

"How it hurts to be in love." - Donatello puts the portrait on the table and gets up from his bed. The young man can't get to sleep so he turns on his radio. The music plays softly in his room and a beautiful song can be listened…

"_**More and more  
Your kiss is like a half opened door  
When you never get enough  
Oh it hurts to be in love"**_

"Donatello..." - April is resting in her new home. Her husband Casey sleeps using her chest as a pillow. - "I love you so much" ... - Her green eyes are fixed on Casey's body. She closes his eyes - "I have loved you since the first day when you and I shared our love for science." – Gently, she removes herself from under her husband's body and gets up from the bed. She walks into the living room and sits in a large white sofa. From a drawer of her bedside table, she takes out a photo of her turtle friends. She fondles with her fingers, the image of Donatello. A few tears escape from her eyes. - "I love you, Donnie… with all my heart."

"How it hurts to be in love." - April can't sleep. The red-haired girl walks slowly around the living room, she comes near her radio and turns it on. A soft melody can be heard in the kitchen. She contemplates the night sky through her window ... And a famous song known by her, managed to "touch" her heart...

"_**And it hurts to be in love  
When you never get enough  
Oh it hurts to be in love"**_

**At hearing that song Donatello and April feel that their wounded hearts are reacting. Some old and nostalgic feelings manifest themselves due to the beautiful and sad melody.**

"April."

"Donatello."

**Everyone says the name of the loved one and the memories are filling their minds.**

**Flashback. A year ago…**

Donnie! Donnie! – It is a rainy afternoon, Donatello walks hurriedly across the roof tops. The young genius doesn't want to stop, his friend April pursues him and her cheeks are red. - Please! Stop! - Donatello without turning over obeys the girl's orders. - Please! - She walks slowly towards him. -Why did you leave like that, Donnie? - The boy clenched his fists.

I have a lot of work... – He responds.

But you just got here... – She places a hand over his shell. - Why are you leaving?

I told you ... – He turns around - I have a job to finish ... – April's breath is a little hectic.

Is it because of Casey? – Donatello averts his eyes. - You didn't want to see him in my house? ... – She cupped his checks with her hands.

No, I didn't mean to interrupt your date with him ... that's all. – He responds her with a smile.

You are not interrupting anything, Donnie... - She smiles. - I hadn't a date with him, he only had came to give me this, she shows him a small box. The genius smiles at seeing the box.

What is that?

A CD ... - April shows him the album cover. – It's my favorite singer... - Donatello touches her.

What a coincidence! - He laughs heartily. - He also is my favorite singer ... - April grabs his hand. At feeling the soft touch of the girl's hand, the cheeks of the young genius reddened.

If you want ... maybe we can listen the CD together. - Donatello nods and the two younglings returned to the apartment.

**They arrive at the apartment and April puts the CD in the stereo. The music begins to play and April begins to dance slowly. Donatello laughs at seeing her dancing very slowly.**

"_**More and more  
Your kiss is like a half opened door  
I can't get in"**_

¡This is my favorite song! – April tells him. – Don't laugh, Donnie!

Okay, it's just... he watchs her - You dance so well ... - April gestured at him, making him know to get closer - What is it, April?

Would you like to dance with me, Donnie? – He is taking by surprise by the request of the girl.

¡

Ahhh, but ... I ... – He is ashamed – I don't know how to dance ... – She grabs his hands and holds them in hers.

Don't worry ... - Her face is very close to his. - I'll teach you ... – Taking one of the turtle's hands, she places it on her shoulder and the other on her hip. The soft feeling of her touch caused that an electric current was filling Donatello's body. – Like this! - She smiles tenderly.

Like this? - He obeys and April guides him with her dancing steps.

Yes! – She tells him in a soft voice. - Just let yourself go, Donnie ... - Both younglings sets of eyes met. They stare at one another. The two dance in the step with the soft music. Donatello's heart is brimming with happiness. The young woman he loves is dancing with him the favorite song of both of them...

"_**And it hurts to be in love  
When you only want me half as much"  
**_

You dance very well, Donnie! - She flatters him.

It's because I have a great teacher! – When April hears those gentle words, she smiles broadly.

"_**It hurts  
Baby it hurts  
It hurts"**_

¡And I have a great student! - The music ends and both without realizing it, they are contemplating each other. Their eyes met once again, they feel they complement each other. Donatello can barely contain himself, the woman who had stolen his heart is in his arms. The being who she no longer considers a friend is before her, so close, but now she realizes she loves him. - Donatello...

¿Yes?

I ... - Donatello's breathing becomes unstable - I… I lov...

¡April! - The voice of Casey Jones interrupted her declaration of love- Are you here?

Casey ... - Donatello releases himself from April's hug - Go... April ... he is waiting you ... - April sighs.

¡I am here, Casey! - The young turtle gives her one last smile and leaves, feeling a little sad.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That day, I should have told you what I felt for you ... Donnie ... - April wipes her tears.

I should have told you what I felt for you, April ... – Donatello turns off the radio. Maybe we'd be together right now...

And now it's too late ... - the girl gets back to the room. - I gave my heart to Casey.

Now you belong to him... - Donatello lies on his bed again. - And now... is too late...

No turning back ... - April is trying to sleep.

But still ... - Donatello closes his eyes. - I still I love you.

I still love you, Donatello ... – And with these words, April falls asleep...

"God, it hurts to be in love." - Donatello finally falls asleep.

**THE END**

**WELL ... THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY IN ENGLISH, IS SHORT, BUT I HOPE YOU HAVE UNDERSTOOD EVERYTHING. I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT TOO. XD**

**THE SONG DONATELLO AND APRIL ARE LISTENING IS GINO VANNELLI'S MOST POPULAR SONG: "HURTS TO BE IN LOVE"**

**I HOPE TO GET BACK HERE SOON!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!... I HOPE TO RECEIVE A LOT OF VIEWS**

**MIKEMASTERS!**


End file.
